


Pregnancy Glow

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e19 Alone, Pregnancy, Season/Series 08, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder reassures Scully about her insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Glow

Staring into the mirror, fixating on herself had become Scully's usual morning routine ever since  
discovering she was pregnant. Her bathrobe hung open, exposing the slope of her very pregnant  
belly. She ran her hands over the taught skin, mesmerized at how much the baby had grown  
inside her. Mulder was fascinated and told her everyday how incredibly radiant she looked.  
Except today, Mulder had been up a few hours earlier than she was and was on his morning run.  
Only two weeks from her due date, the weight was becoming hard and harder to manage, but  
she was disappointed each time she thought that this could be her first and last pregnancy and  
that she should cherish every moment of it, despite the drawbacks. Mulder tried to convince her  
otherwise, that if she was fertile enough to conceive this child, she should be able to conceive  
again. She wanted to believe in that; she wanted to believe in a second miracle and give this child  
a brother or sister.

  
Scully stared into the mirror, her breasts her just barely visible under the blue robe she wore. She  
couldn't believe how swollen they were and ready to be used for lactation any day now.  
A moment later, she was startled by a pair of hands encircling her. "You look absolutely radiant."  
"Mulder, you scared me!"

  
He nuzzled her with his nose. "I'm sorry, Scully. I didn't scare the baby out of you, did I?"

  
"No, I don't think you're ready to play daddy doctor."

  
The thought of delivering the child himself had him reeling. "I dunno, knowing me, I may  
accidentally drop the child as I try to catch."

  
Scully shook her head. "Well, my confidence in you is rather higher."

  
Mulder smiled and rand his hand along the slope of her belly, until it finally came to rest just  
below her abdomen. "Hmm, but you are beautiful, Scully. You being ripe with child is very  
attractive, the father is a very lucky guy." He moaned and nuzzled her neck with his nose in that  
way he knew would put her on edge. Scully closed her eyes and allowed herself into temptation.

  
"Oh, Mulder," she whispered.

  
Mulder's hand moved further south, which sent shivers throughout Scully's entire body.  
"How about we take this into the bedroom?" he suggested.

  
"Mulder, you're a killjoy."

  
"I'd like to finish what I've started. I never leave projects unfinished," he purred.

  
Scully smiled. "If you don't think the beach ball between us will be an obstacle."

  
Mulder grinned and placed his hand on his hand on her very pregnant belly. He teased the  
protruding belly button with his thumb. "That's okay. I like a challenge."

  
They moved towards her bed and she shrugged off the constricting bath robe, which left her  
feeling completely bare. The baby kicked and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relish the  
changes happening inside of her. She wouldn't have much longer to enjoy this.

  
Mulder stopped what he was doing and moved towards her. "Kicking?"

  
"Yeah,"

  
He cradled her belly with both of his hands, before turning to look up into the depths of her blue  
eyes. She smiled lovingly at him as he returned the same smile. He closed his eyes and met her  
lips with his, taking complete control. Scully groaned as she reached out to hold onto him, to  
keep herself from losing balance. Wrapping his arms around her, Mulder was careful not to put  
any pressure on her belly as he kissed her passionately.

  
His chest was bare and he could feel his jeans becoming more and more restrictive. Scully  
obviously noticed this as she reached for his fly and began to tug it down. He helped her pull his  
jeans off and his boxers were the next to go.

  
Mulder groaned as he gently pulled her down onto the bed next to him. Scully could already feel  
the dampness between her legs as her pulse increase. She needed this; she needed it for a very  
long time. She couldn't even think about the last time she had been intimate with Mulder. They  
both knew that detail, noting her current condition. Mulder had been so distant since he had  
returned, until recently. She wanted to give him time. As if he was reading her mind, Mulder ran  
his hand reverently over her belly. He smiled reassuringly. "Are you sure this is okay, Scully?"

  
"I won't be hurting the baby or anything?"

  
She shook her head. "No, in fact sex is perfectly acceptable up until delivery."

  
"That's good to know, Doc. Well, I'm not taking any chances with crushing either of you, so I'm  
going to let you call the shots."

  
Scully chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

  
Scully took his length into her hands and helped him inside of her. She couldn't even begin to  
describe how wonderful it was to have him inside of her and be intimate with him again after so  
long. As he began to thrust, she threw her head back. "Oh, Mulder..." She moaned.

  
Mulder held onto her hips to keep her from loosing balance. "You're absolutely amazing Scully,  
baby and all."

  
Scully leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest to balance herself. "I feel like your  
basketball is between us."

  
"So that's where it went. No seriously, Scully, you're totally turning me on right now."  
He reached up to cup her swollen breasts with his hands. He teased her nipple until it was erect.  
He continued as he lifted it to his mouth and continued with his tongue. Motherhood suited  
more than she could ever know. "You're the sexiest pregnant woman I know."

  
"Oh Mulder,"

  
He continued to thrust. She felt great; it had been too long since he'd experienced this. Scully  
leaned forward and began to tease his own nipples. Mulder shivered as he felt his own nipples  
harden. He didn't have much longer; he was already losing himself to her touch, to her taste and  
hearing her cry out his name. He wanted to be one with her. "Oh Scully, you're so beautiful."  
His body stiffened as he felt his release unite with hers. She was amazing. His body was on fire  
and he felt his vision blur when he clasped against the bed. Being pregnant still hadn't changed  
her stamina. "Wow, that was great Scully."

  
Scully slumped onto her side next to him, pressing her belly to his back. "I really needed this  
Mulder."

  
"I know, me too. I could get used to this," he grinned.

  
Scully gazed into his hazel depths and grinned. "You don't have to have permission, you know. I  
think we've already gotten past that point," she said indicating her belly. "You've given me the  
most wonderful gift."

  
Mulder chuckled and pulled her naked body closer to him until she was pressed tightly against  
him. "There's more where that came from. Maybe we can try for another one," he cupped her  
belly lovingly.

  
Scully felt tears in her eyes. "Oh Mulder, are you sure?"

  
He brought his hand to cup her face. "Yes, I want to give you another miracle. I don't want to  
miss out on this next one." He meant it and she knew it, too. He was just beginning to enjoy this  
pregnancy thing and it was almost over.

  
She smiled. "I'm sure I wouldn't mind a few little Mulder's running around."

  
"Just as long as there is a few little Scully's running around, I can just imagine it now," he  
chuckled, picturing a miniature version of Scully, red hair and all, lecturing daddy about his  
sunflower seed addiction or chiding him for his belief in Aliens. Or maybe she would believe.  
Right now he knew he had everything he ever wanted and more. And he wanted it to stay that  
way. "I love you, Scully."

END


End file.
